


Don't Worry

by Louissmolbean



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Other, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissmolbean/pseuds/Louissmolbean
Summary: After the fight with the raiders. Everyone is back and safe. Violet was still mad at Clementine. Clementine and Louis were still together.





	1. Dream

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a bunch of fluff into this story. Yes it'll be a story. I'll have maybe about 10 chapters if I have time lol

Clementine looked outside as the train kept moving. “Hey, sweet pea.” Clementine smiled. She enjoyed her talks with Lee

“Lee.” She smiled looking at him.  
“Okay, what's wrong this time?” Lee asked.  
“Lee… I think Louis is mad at me.”  
Clementine looked down sadly. She remembered the fight she gotten with Louis.  
It was about her safety of course. He was just really worried and didn't want to lose her like how he almost did with the whole Lilly situation.

“Well, is there anything you did to make him upset?”  
“I came back to the school bruised up.” Clementine muttered.

“Well that would be that. Sweet pea you should be more careful.”  
Clem cried, “I know Lee. It's I never really had this type of thing before. I don't want Louis to leave…”  
Lee hugged her. “Don't worry, that boy thinks the world of you. He won't leave.” 

Clementine wiped her tears away. “You're right. Thanks Lee. Talking to you always makes me feel better.”  
Lee gotten up and walked to the other side. “Sweet pea. You better talk to him soon okay.” 

Clementine nodded as she gave Lee a big hug. “I miss you so much Lee.”  
Lee hugged her back, “I know, I miss you too.”  
Clementine woke up feeling tears on her face. She gotten up, “Ow.” Her shoulder was bruised. She was getting supplies and she ended up tripping  
"Clem, are you alright?" AJ asked worried and ran up towards her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just little bruised, that's all."  
AJ hugged her, "Be careful. I don't want to lose you." AJ said, he pulled away and looked at her, "Louis told me, He wants to see you." 

"Alright, Thanks for letting me know." Clementine said rubbing his hair. "Hey." AJ said laughing.

Clementine started walking to Louis's room.  
She was a bit nervous. After all yesterday, she upset him.


	2. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine was walking to Louis's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this story gets boring I am horrible writing zombie apocalypse stuff TBH with you all  
> And also it's hard to write on here  
> I'll be working on Google docs and paste it over here so I can make longer chapters. But I can't see my words on here so if it is short sorry.

Clementine was at Louis's door. She knocked softy. “Come in." She heard Louis say. Clementine went inside and saw Louis. 

"Listen Louis I'm-” Louis cut her off by hugging her. Clementine winced in pain and Louis noticed and let her go. 

"Clem, I just don't want anything to happen to you. So please be more careful." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Are you mad?" Clem asked looking into his brown eyes of his.  Louis laughed, "Upset, but I could never be mad at you." His hands cupped her face. He decided to make the first move.

His lips touch hers. Clementine smiled as they parted away. "Well. I'm glad to hear that." Louis gave her a silly grin. Clem rolled her eyes playfully.

"Well, See you later." Clementine walked out towards the door. Louis ran towards her and grabbed her hand. "Can we maybe have another date?" Clementine smiled, "Of course." Louis smiled back, "Alright, go back to AJ."  
Clementine walked back to her room. She went to sleep that night. She never thought she could feel so happy.

Something bad happens soon. And nobody will see it coming.


	3. Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis decides to ask Clem on another date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey some fluff sorry if this is a horrible story I suck at plots

Louis smiled to himself. He was happy that he had Clem. ‘She's amazing’ Louis thought.  
Louis closed his eyes and fell asleep thinking of Clementine.

Morning arrived, the sun shined. Louis woken up by yelling. He went outside to see Clementine and Violet arguing. He walked up to them. “Guys, what's going on? Why are you fighting?” Louis asked confused.

“Doesn't fucking matter.” Violet said walking away. “Wait Vi.” Louis ran after her only for her to push him. “Fuck off.” 

Clementine sighed softly as tears filled her eyes. Her heart was breaking. Her friendship with Violet was over. And she couldn't help feel very sad.

Clementine walked towards Louis and put her hand out towards him to grab. “Thanks.” Clementine lifted him up. “So what's happened?” Clementine shook her head and frowned. “I'll tell you later.” Louis nodded and they all went on with their day.

Clementine was going to tell Louis she was going for a walk. She didn't want to worry him like how she did the last time. While walking towards his room, she noticed he wasn't there. So, she went to the music room. Clementine heard Louis playing the song he wrote. A smile came onto her face. 

Clem let the brown hair boy finished. She went towards him and touched his shoulder. Louis jumped by this. While Clem chuckled softly.  
“Oh hey Clem.” Louis smiled, “You scared me.” Clem sat down by him. “Sorry. I didn't mean to.” Louis grinned. “So, darling. How long were you watching me play?” Clem giggled

“I just only heard the song, you named after me.” Louis smiled and play the one piece again. “Well that's good. I love the song, and you.” Louis say. Clem blushed red. “Oh, did you say you love me?” She asked. Louis stared at her with a serious look in his eyes. 

“Yes, I love you.” Louis told her. Clem smiled and said, “I love you back.”  
Louis smiled and went back to playing the song. Clem listened to him play until it was dinner time. 

They didn't talk that much. But after dinner, Louis went to Clementine's room and saw her and AJ talking. “Hey little dude.” AJ smiled and hugged Louis, “Hey.” Clementine smiled at the two of them. “Mind if I steal Clem for a bit?” 

AJ nodded and went out the door. “Alright, what is it?” Clem asked putting her hand on her hip. “I just wanted to see if you wanted to go on another date?” He asked. Clementine rolled her eyes playfully.

“Sure, why not.” Clementine said. The two teenagers sat on the floor like they did last time. Louis had brought a rose for her. “What's this?” Clem asked curiously. “I found this and I thought I'd give it to you.” Clem took the rose and smell the freshness. “Thank you Louis. I love it.”

“Now that you know how I got here. Is there anything else you want to know about me?” Louis asked her. Clem thought about and nodded her head. “Well, why the piano? There's other instruments.” Louis put his hand his chin as he made a hmm sound. 

“I like how calming and relaxing the piano sounds.” Louis told her. “It fits you.” “Now tell me something about you Clem.” Louis said. Clem sighed, “Exactly what?”  
“How about your life, before all this shit happened. I'm curious. If you don't mind me asking. Is that okay? Yoi don't have to tell me.” Clem just chuckled; and shook her head. “No it's fine, and it's fair too. After all you told me your life. I will tell you mine as well."


End file.
